Wigglepedia Fanon:Get Ready for Wiggle Time!
Get Ready for Wiggle Time! is a re-re-recording of "Wiggle Time!", meaning it's a re-recording of the re-recording. This was released in 2006 Songs #Get Ready to Wiggle #Here Comes A Bear #Captain Feathersword #Ponies #Uncle Noah's Ark (Wiggly Animation) #I Love It When It Rains #Whenever I Hear This Music (Wiggly Animation) #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Lechoo Yeladim (Wiggly Animation) #Quack Quack #Henry the Octopus #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Little Brown Ant #Marching Along #Dorothy's Birthday Party #The Wiggle Owl Medley (Live in Concert) Plot Jeff is sleeping as the Awake Wiggles introduce themselves, and then they notice that Jeff is asleep and wake him up. Jeff wakes up and dances and says "It's Time to Wiggle!" Song: Get Ready to Wiggle Each Wiggle comes on-screen one at a time and introduce an animal sung in the next song. Song: '''Here Comes a Bear Anthony is at the beach and he introduces Captain Feathersword. They talk about why the sword is made of feathers, and of course it's for tickling people. Captain starts repeating everything that Anthony says. After some more chatter, Anthony asks the Captain do show us a pirate dance. For that he'll need to summon his crew. Crew Introductions – Dapper Dave, Kristy, Captain Feathersword, Cool Clarky, Katherine, Captain Feathersword, Alfonso, Captain Feathersword, Gallant George, Benny Bandicoot, Captain Feathersword, Aido the Acrobat, Lucia and Caterina. '''Song: Captain Feathersword Song: Ponies Murray talks about the animals on Uncle Noah's Ark, and says that it's time for Wiggly Animation. Song: '''Uncle Noah's Ark (Wiggly Animation) It's raining, and the Wiggles are tired of being inside. Greg says you can go outside and put on your rain hat. Murray rushes off to get a hat, but it's a visor. Next is a rain coat, but Murray goes and gets a sport coat. Next are some boots, but Murray goes and gets sandals. Anthony suggests wearing Gum Boots like the ones he has on as he starts dancing. Finally, Greg says to get an umbrella, a nice big one, but Murray comes back with a drink-sized umbrella. Murray finally gets a clue and rushes off to change, but it's stopped raining and the other Wiggles go outside. Murray comes back fully dressed in rain gear, and wonders where everyone is. Then he realizes it's stopped raining, but he says they can still sing about rain. He goes outside with The Wiggles to sing the song. '''Song: I Love It When It Rains Song: '''Whenever I Hear This Music (Wiggly Animation) Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. '''Song: '''Dorothy the Dinosaur '''Song: '''Lechoo Yeladim (Wiggly Animation) Captain Feathersword and his crew go out sailing then they decide to take a rest. They fall asleep, and the boat is still sailing. When they wake up, they hear roosters and ducks, and they figure out they're on a farm. '''Song: Quack Quack, taken place on an actual farm. Jeff and Henry introduce the next song Song: 'Henry the Octopus Greg introduces all the mascots who are at Wigglehouse. Anthony remarks it's raining outside, so we'd thought we'd have our fun inside. Jeff suggests doing paintings. Murray says we can change our smocks in Wiggle Time, and they do just that. Everyone goes to the kitchen and paints different things. Greg is amazed at all the different pictures. After they're all done, they have lined up the pictures. Greg says we can make up a story to match all the pictures. Dorothy likes roses, Wags like bones, Captain likes sailing, so they went on Captain's boat, Murray brought instruments, Anthony brought a bowl of fruit salad, and Jeff brought his blue ball. Anthony remarks his picture is so realistic it's making him hungry. '''Song: ' Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Anthony and Greg greet each other in the kitchen and talk about going on a picnic. Greg has a big picnic blanket, water, drinks, and cups. Anthony replies he is going to bring lots of food, and shows off his stash: a carrot, a container of fruit salad, an apple, and a sandwich. Greg replies that is great but does not think there is enough. Anthony says there is enough for himself, but Greg clarifies that he should get enough food for everyone. Anthony agrees and gets off to it. Greg enters the living room and asks if Jeff is ready for the picnic. Jeff has all ready with a new pillow, but Greg replies he doesn't have enough pillows for everyone. Jeff replies it is enough for himself but he will get pillows for everyone else. Now it's Murray's turn. Murray is bringing his guitar, since he is the King of Guitars There is a brief scene where Murray wears a crown and Greg bows to him respectfully. Arise, loyal subject! Greg suggests he bring something everyone can share like sporting equipment, and Murray agrees. Greg says, "This is going to be great!" Anthony leads Greg to the kitchen where he has a whole table full of food; enough food for everyone. Jeff leads Greg to the living room and hands Greg a pile of pillows, enough for everyone and then some. Murray hands Greg a pile of sporting equipment: Tennis, football, cricket, and these balls, and a hat, and more balls and gloves. The Wiggles start sporting their sporting equipment. Greg says that at first they didn't have enough, but now there is too many things. Oops. Jeff suggests they have the picnic indoors. Everyone agrees. Anthony suggests that you can't have a picnic without ants, so let's sing a song about one. '''Song: Little Brown Ant Song: Marching Along/Dorothy's Birthday Party The Wiggles say it's time to say goodbye, but there's one more song to sing at a wiggly concert. Song: Toot Toot Medley (Live from Santa's Rockin'! Concert) The song closes out and the credits roll. Trivia (NOTE: facts are fanmade) * Most of the skits and songs are from Series 5 but the skit before "I Love It When It Rains" was shown in "Kangaroo Dance" (a Series 4 episode) and the song was filmed the same time as the episode but wasn't shown on it and there's also a prologue deleted from the episode as well where Murray says that we can still sing about the rain even if it's not raining anymore. * The only songs that were on the Wiggle Time re-recording that don't appear on here are the songs that appear in concert, although it adds replacement songs (Lechoo Yeladim, Little Brown Ant and the Toot Toot Medley shown in concert) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon